HIM:YHVF
by Aki'nay
Summary: The story of how my T'Preea's parents met.


How to pronounce the names:

Seif (See-ef) T'Preea (Ta-Preh-a) R'shee (Ra-shee) Aviel (Ah-veh-L) Nuria (Nu-ri-a) Mazuri (Mah-zu-ri)

* * *

><p>This started out as a simple profile for my Star Trek Online Toon T'Preea for one of my friends. However one things lead to another and it ended up being a "How I Met Your Mother" type thing. It's how T'Preea's mother met her father. Everything is taken from the profiles I made up in the game since I have to create the names of the ships and the characters and all the crew I have in game too.<p>

This story can be read as T'Preea telling someone the story…kinda…just enjoy it.

oOo

My parents met on a the U.S.S Seif a Long Range Science Vessel out on and a mission of scientific exploration. It was love a first sight, my mother was graceful and accepted my father proposal without hesitation.

Well no, not really.

They actually met on Star Base 24 but my mother tells people differently, she likes to make it sound overly romantic but it was anything but.

My mother was what one would consider a woman with a single track mind, she was a light skinned sister with long curly chocolate brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a body that every male and even some females of various species noticed. Though _she_ never seemed to take notice to it, her career was the only thing she had on her mind. Nearly everyday she found herself declining offers of coffee, dates to astrometrics or even to walk back to her quarters she let them down and went on with her work. She wasn't rude about it she was a Starfleet Science Officer Specializing in Developmental Lab Science and head of her department that was the most exciting thing in the universe what could possible top that?

It wasn't until a few weeks later that the Seif received the order to head to Star Base 24 to pick up a few new crew members, it wasn't routine but it would give them a chance to have a short leave and receive needed commodities. Which her department was in dire need of for the next leg of their mission, they were heading into a dense nebula in search of a rare form of a material that would help enhance Starfleet's ships Deflectors. Something that excited her scientific mind. The non-routine part of the stop would be the crew they were to pick up, some were normal duty officers but there was a _civilian_ advisor coming on board...to help _her_.

Now she wasn't one to rebuff help when she has reports stacked on her desk miles high or flies that had yet to be put away skewed everywhere, she would be grateful when someone would offer the assistance seeing her drowning and even had lab assistants but her Captain saw them unqualified to help her in on this mission but a civilian was?

She sat at her desk frowning deeply and willing the report to change, knowing full well it would not. It sat there as if mocking her intelligence, there was not enough time to argue about it either.

She growled and let out a long suffering sigh.

Being so upset she didn't even look at the individuals personal information before leaving her office and heading toward her quarters to get ready to beam to the Star Base.

(**Interior Star Base 24**: Temporary Civilian Quarters- _Rm 18B_)

Walking swiftly across the floor of his Temporary Quarters he took one last look at the PADD he held a in large yet elegant hand. The personal information of the science officer he would be working with had been downloaded to his personal PADD as soon as they had confirmed his part in the mission 23.4 hours ago. He had offered his assistants once he arrived here one week, three days, and 2.4 hours ago but had no idea a mission like this would arise so suddenly. Yet he was pleased to be going back to work.

Since leaving the VCA of his own accord he wished to use his abilities to help others when he "wanted" to not under the scrutiny of others. To say Vulcans had no pride or never held their abilities over others is an out right lie. He had seen it one to many times to care to be with in the confines of it any longer. Joining Starfleet, although he respected the organization, would only put him within a different type of cage with the VSA not to far behind. Becoming a Civilian Advisor seemed to be the only logical choice.

If this current mission had not come along he would have sought out one, but this one seemed most interesting.

Glancing at the file picture of the science officer he had to admit she had very aesthetically pleasing features. He tucked the PADD into his robes and headed down to the shopping area to pick up the very few personal items he would require.

(**Interior U.S.S Seif**: Officers Quarters)

After quickly rifling through her closet she had changed into one of her off duty outfits; a blue long sleeved tunic dress with an embossed pattern, white tight pants, black boots, and a black sash around her waist. Simple and effective. Slinging a side bag over her arm and slipping two small PADDs with a list of things she wanted to get, both personal and professional inside, she headed for the Transporter Room 1.

There was a mass of activity outside of the room as many people wanted to get some shopping done with what time they had, lucky she was on the first round to go down. Peaking her head around she ducked and weaved until she made it inside the room.

"Oh and here's Miss Stiff herself!" She rolled her eyes at her dark blue skinned friend waving her over.

"Well hello to you too" R'shee an Andorian who graduated in the same year she did had somehow managed to stick with her like a bad case of lung worms. She loved the girl like a sister but she just wished she would stay about a quadrant away from her love life. Every time she turned around some poor male was being thrust into her way, she kindly turned them down one after the other but soon had to out right avoid them. At one point she even a few females and some of an undetermined sex roaming her way. Then and there she had to put her foot down, the surprise dates had since ceased but every now and then she would see someone at the corner of her eye.

"Oh don't you hello me in that outfit, finally going to give that cute Betazoid a once over? Depo? Depod?" she gives her a deliberate confused look just so she'll say his name. Fine.

"Depid. And no, I'm not going to anything with anyone" R'shee looks displeased as they step onto the transporter pad. The pads light up and they feel the buzz and tickle of their molecules being rearranged and arranged back onto the receiving pads at the base. By this time R'shee has picked up her 'You need a man in your life' speech and she is trying desperately to make it to the Quarter Master to put in her order for her previsions so she can get her personal shopping started.

Though by now she is sure her ears are starting to bleed onto the floor.

Having heard her last '..._and the sex is a bonus_' in a crowded area she spun around, grabbed her by her arm shoving her into a corner.

"Look if I promise to sit down, hear everything you have to say and go out with one..." she see's her eyes light up. "...ONE MALE will you stop please?" R'shee's mouth curves up and she claps her hands together.

"I knew you'd crack sooner or later"

She hung her head low wondering what goes on in that blue skull of hers. "You're a horrible person" she mumbles.

"No, I'm your best friend and you're not going to regret this!" she hugged her and nearly skipped away.

After giving her order to the Quarter Master and almost frighting the poor woman with her sunken in look she checked her list and headed to the mens clothing store. She was looking for a shirt for her father, she intended to buy a gift for everyone in her family. Finding a nice long sleeved dress shirt she she handed it to the Bolian tailor to have it trimmed to her fathers specs. The tailor grinned at her. Probably thinking it was for her lover or husband. Heavens was everyone out to insert themselves into her love life? She huffed in frustration.

As she stood waiting for her shirt to be finished she had a silent observer. He had seen her enter the shop he just so happened to be heading towards having need to pick up an order. Coming up behind her just as she had released a puff of air he watched her crossed her arms, and pushed her weight onto one side causing her hip to pop out in an almost alluring way. He froze the words to the tailor lost in his mouth for a moment.

"Ah Mr. Aviel. Your order is ready, please give me a moment" he nodded to the tailor.

Out of curiosity she turned the top half of her body to see who the tailor was talking to and chocolate brown eyes locked with cool gray.

Her eyes quickly took in his features as her mind tried to process it. His hair was as dark, smooth, and shiny as silk, and skin just a few shades darker than hers. Pointed ears and slanted eye brows identified him as Vulcan if the midnight blue and sliver robes didn't. Something could be said about the look of different races and species not all of those with darker skin tones possessed rounded or large noses if anything this man that stood behind her look more Indian. Dear lord and by the gods he was so gorgeous and oh no...how long has she been staring at him?! Wait was someone calling her? Her head whipped back around.

"Miss? Miss? Your shirt?" the tailor was waving her packaged shirt in front of her looking confused.

"Huh? Oh! Thank you!" Quickly coming back to reality she grabbed her shirt and made a bee line for anything that wasn't the vicinity of Mr. Celestial Being.

Having all but ran clear to the bases 'Mess' she slumped down onto a chair resting her head on her arms to catch her breath. She can't believe what she just did…she…did not…was just not ogling someone! Like some hormonal teenage girl! Groaning she turned her head to look at the shopping strip there was no way she could go back there now, the gifts would just have to…omg…is that. OMG he is coming over here?! For a split second she thinks about diving over the table and hiding acting as if she's invisible like she did as a child knowing full well it won't work but dammit she can dream!

Instead she slowly moves her head back and acts like she didn't see her life just flash before her eyes and end in a fiery blaze of utter embarrassment.

"Pardon Lieutenant Commander Mazuri?" Oh lord at least she can die hearing his smooth deep voice. Suddenly her head pops up.

"Excuse me?" she looks utterly confused. How does he know her name?

He tilts his head to the side. "You are Lieutenant Commander Mazuri?"

"Yes that's me"

"The Quarter Master requests our presences in regards to the provisions you requested" Now she was just down right dumb founded. "There seems to be a problem with their delivery"

"Now hold on…problem? What problem? I laid everything out, cut and dry there should be no problem. Every thing needs to be on the Seif in no less than two hours before we leave or the whole mission is screwed!" she gathered up her things and stormed towards the Quarter Master, she will sort out this 'we' business with him later. Aviel followed closely and calmly behind her.

There was a bit of small crowd around the Quarter Masters area but they had been summoned and no one dared stop the pretty human woman on a war path and her tall Vulcan 'Sentinel' as they made their way to the front of the line. Apparently a few of the materials were very sensitive and they only felt comfortable with the two heads of the project personally taking them on board and seeing to their safe storage. They couldn't send it via PADD because the systems were being flooded and only small messages like summons were being sent out thus the large crowds.

"Now if you and your second lead can sign right here we can transfer these over to you" she signed and they passed the PADD over to Aviel.

"Wait…can I see those forms please?" she flicked over the screen and saw her flies as Starfleet project lead the flicked over again and her heart stopped. Handing the PADD back to Aviel she slowly tried to process what she should've already known. Aviel was her Unwanted wanted Civilian Mr. Celestial Being Advisor, why didn't she just look at the file before leaving?

"Lieutenant Commander Mazuri?" she snapped out of her stupor to look into Aviel's tilted curious face. Something stirred within her that she refused to acknowledge.

"Mazuri, just Mazuri is fine" he looked at her for a few moments before nodded and held his arm out in the direction in which they should go.

They transferred the materials onto the Seif without incident and stored properly. Mazuri took great care not to look like a fool after the scene she pulled inside the base even taking it upon herself to show Aviel around the ship, they would be working closely together for the next two months after all. So she showed him to the labs and pointed out the ones they would be working in, helped him code them for his entry, and let him inspect the equipment. She quickly found out that her prejudice was wrongly placed and mentally kicked herself several times, he even knew things she didn't. The amount of information he knew was outstanding, any question she asked he seemed to have an answer and vise versa. He seemed pleased that she was also as knowable as he.

They had worked their way from the labs to astrometrics where she showed him the course that would be taking to the dense nebula.

"The course takes us seemly close to an area claimed by the Klingon Empire" Aviel remarked with a raised brow.

"Yes, but the area is so dense that they have never stake claim to it. As fair as Starfleet and the Empire are concerned its free space." she zoomed in on the nebula then turned to look at him. "Besides I don't think they'll go so far as to follow a small Science Vessel into that dense of a nebula just to see what we're doing"

"They are not the kind of race that explore just for the knowledge" he turned his head and locked his eyes on her. Every time he would look at her directly with those cool grey eyes she would skip in her line of thought our have to repeat of word. She knew it was just the Vulcan way of giving their full attention, she had been in the presence of many a Vulcan and seen that same stare but this…it was just to much for her to handle.

"That they are not" laughing nervously she could feel her cheeks growing warmer. Quickly deactivating the map, she moved to the door. "It's getting late, I'm sure you want to get settled into your new quarters" he stood at the podium for a few moments before following her out the door.

They didn't speak on the turbo-lift but when he got off she said softly. "Yuk-tor muhl, Aviel" she saw him freeze turn his body and bow his head before the doors closed.

(**Interior U.S.S Seif**: Civilian Quarters- Aviel)

He sat in front of his fire pot in a pair of loose fitting pants, legs cross, hands palm up, and back straight as he tried to center himself. Todays events had been a bit odd but not unpleasant from its start to his first meeting with Mazuri to the tour of the Seif. Mazuri had seemed as if she had no relocation of who he was when she had looked upon him in the men's clothing store but if he to be honest he had been completely taken by her beauty when he finally saw her in person.

Her file photo did not do her justice.

The image of her face fading into his mind. Her long curly brown hair shimmered even in the bases artificial light, and her big brown eyes and flicks of gold laid within them. Her skin was that if it had been lightly kissed by they suns rays leaving it a golden brown. Something within him stirred whenever he thought of her that way, but he could not.

True he was currently an unattached male but right now he had a job to do and she was his to work with him.

Taking another deep breath he tried to find his center but it just would not come. He got up and blew out his pot meditation would do him no good tonight his mind and body only wanted one thing but now is not time to acquire it.

So he stripped, showered on the highest setting for as long as he could take it then went to bed.

(**Officers Quarters** - Mazuri)

Having showered only a few minutes ago she lay on her bed, hair sprawled out above her with her arm resting on her forehead.

"The fuck am I going to do?" she heaved a heavy sigh then flailed on her bed in frustration.

Tomorrow they headed out towards the nebula and to her two months of torture, she was sure would involve excessive amounts of sexual frustration. Hopefully they would found so much data she could just bury herself in her work that she wouldn't notice, then when they found the much needed material she WOULD be to busy too notice. She smiled.

Feeling a bit lighter she rolled over and covered herself up snuggling deep into her blankets. Her mind had just started to float off when her personal PADD beeped. Peaking out from the top of her blanket she eyed the device debating when it beeped again. Reaching for the device she glared at the message from R'shee.

oOo

MSG: R'shee

Topic: DATES

File: Att/:Boys

Hey, Girl so I got a few guys in mind! I wanted to drop them by but you are probably in bed.

I attached a list!

oOo

**Dear god** she attached a _list_?! Just how many did she put on there…how many males are on this ship? All these questions flew throw her mind as her finger hovered over the download button. No she did not want to think about this right now, rubbing her temples she took a deep breath. Something had to go.

oOo

MSG: Nuria

Topic: RE:DATES

File: Att/:Boys

Change of plans I can't handle this right now. Sorry but no go.

oOo

MSG: R'shee

Topic: RE:DATES

File: Att/:Boys

This wouldn't have anything to do with that piece of Vulcan god some might have seen you showing around the ship?

oOo

MSG: Nuria

Topic: RE:DATES

File: Att/:Boys

GOOD NIGHT R'shee!

oOo

Her PADD beeped several more times before she turned off the offending device and tossed into her closet. Anyone of importance that wanted to reach her could contact her via her Starfleet PADD or Com.

She soon fell into a fitful slumber.

* * *

><p>Poor Nuria. :( But I love R'shee<p>

I am going to do two more parts. Them collecting materials and getting to know each other and them finding the one their looking for and that's when crap goes down. Things are still being made up as I go. :D


End file.
